


when you say nothing at all

by brittlesbaby



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Angst, Divorce mentions, Fluff, M/M, Notting Hill AU, Public Declarations of Love, alcohol use, barely but, i got rid of the cheating part because fuck that, the tiniest amount of be gay do crime, you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlesbaby/pseuds/brittlesbaby
Summary: david brittlesbee is no one. he owns a failing bookstore after his failing marriage. but when brad bakshi, world famous actor, walks into his store, everything changes. (a notting hill au)
Relationships: Background, Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee, Ian Grimm/Paul, Jo/Poppy Li
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	when you say nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> so.... yeah this idea kinda just took hold of my brain. if you haven't seen notting hill you should. 
> 
> (i honestly don't know if there are mistakes in this every time i go to edit i end up with a headache)

David Brittlesbee sat behind the counter in his bookstore. If you asked him, he lived an unremarkable life. He was forty, recently divorced, living in the house he once shared with his ex-wife, except he now had a roommate filling the empty rooms she left with broken computers and old clothing. He had no clue where he was going in life, and even his store was slowly but surely going out of business.

He had just finished working through the finances for the month, calculating just how much money they’d bled, waiting for his coworker, Rachel, who had gone to get them both cheap coffee to mourn. A teenage boy was in the back of the store, lurking as teenagers tend to do. David was glad to have a security camera in the back, and while the boy hadn’t done anything wrong, he was ready in case he tried. 

The door opened and the bell over the door rang through the room quietly. David didn’t look up for a moment, not wanting to intimidate any potential customer. He waited until the customer was halfway into the store before looking up to greet him. 

“Good morning! Can I help you?” The customer looked at him. He looked back. 

The man standing in his store was Brad Bakshi. World famous, award winning actor. Everyone in the world knew and loved him. Plus he was gorgeous. He was gorgeous and he was standing in David’s store. 

“No thanks, I’m good. I’ll just look around.” 

“Alright. Let me know if you need anything.” David tried to keep his voice level, but it wasn’t quite working. 

Brad was wearing a plain white t-shirt under a black blazer, dark sunglasses perched high on his nose in a way that somehow accentuated his already prominent cheekbones. His dark curls were perfect and looked so soft that David had to wonder if they were individually placed every morning or today was just a day where the stars aligned. He tore his eyes away from him for a moment, looking down at the platform vans he was wearing and counting slowly back from ten to calm himself. 

Brad lifted a book from the shelf and David knew that it was a casual movement, but something about it looked so delicate that he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

“That book’s not very good.” He surprised himself with those words, a bold statement to make toward someone he barely knew. He rarely addressed customers so aggressively. “You know… Just in case you were thinking about buying anything.” David backtracked quickly. 

“Oh, really?” Brad turned his head and was clearly studying him. His sunglasses made it hard to judge exactly what he was thinking, but it made David nervous nonetheless. 

“Yeah. This one’s pretty good though.” He pulled out a book from the stack on the counter beside him and held it up. “It’s quite similar but the writer actually knows what he’s talking about.” 

Brad nodded at him. “Thanks. I’ll think about it.” 

At that moment, David noticed movement on the security camera screen beside him. 

“Sorry, uh, just give me a moment please.” He walked to the back of the store where the teenager stood, suddenly looking very stressed. “Hey. Bad news kid.” 

“What?” 

“There’s a security camera in the shop. See?” He pointed to the camera that was pointing directly at the both of them.

“So?” The teenager folded his arms and raised one eyebrow at him, almost making David second guess himself. He had literally just seen the boy’s attempt to steal though, so he held firm. 

“So, I saw you put that book up your shirt.”

“What book?” 

“The one up your shirt.” Brad Bakshi was in the store, David couldn’t afford to be what his coworker called a ‘wet noodle’ now. 

“I haven’t got a book up my shirt.”

“Right, that’s so fine. How about I call the cops and they can decide?” 

“Whoa, okay we don’t need to get the pigs involved. Just say I did have a book in my shirt, what would you want me to do about it?” 

“How about this. I’m going to go back to the front of the store. And you can take it out and wipe it off, or you can buy it. Sound good?” 

The teenager rolled his eyes. “Fine.” 

David smiled passively at him and walked back to the front counter, expecting Brad to have left by now. He was still standing there, looking at the book that David had suggested instead. It sparked something warm inside of him that David knew he couldn’t afford to let grow. He did it anyway. 

“Sorry about that.” David smiled at Brad and brushed his hands on his pants, looking at the camera when he saw the teenager put the book back on the shelf. 

“It’s fine. I was going to steal one too, but I see that’s a bad idea.” Brad’s teasing smile caught David off-guard. He simply grinned at the movie star and opened his mouth to say something, but the teenage boy was behind him all of a sudden, wiping his sweaty palms on his own jeans. 

“Excuse me.” It took a second for David to realise he was talking to Brad. 

“Yes?” 

“Can I have your autograph?” The kid thrust a crumpled up piece of paper his way and looked at David, who belatedly realised that he had a pen tucked behind his ear. David handed the pen to Brad with a sheepish smile. 

“What’s your name?” David knew that Brad was just being polite, professional even, but god he wished that the question was being directed to himself instead of this gross teenager. 

“Brendon.” Brad nodded and signed the paper before handing it back. 

“What does it say?” 

“Well, there’s the signature.” Brad pointed to the paper with the end of the pen. “And above it says ‘Dear Brendon, you belong in jail.’” 

David laughed and tried to cover it with his hand. The kid nodded and left the store, still in awe and staring at the piece of paper in his hands. 

“I think I’ll get this one.” Brad handed him the book he recommended and a fifty dollar note. He nodded as he got the change and slipped the book into a brown paper bag. 

“Good choice. Great choice really, I don’t want to spoil anything but chapter ten is excellent.” 

Brad laughed at him and nodded as he took the brown paper bag. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Keep the change.” Then he was gone, and David was already starting to wonder whether it had even happened in the first place. 

He thought it was almost comical how soon Rachel came back through the door, startling him out of his thoughts. 

“Your coffee.” 

“Thanks.” He took it, contemplating whether to tell Rachel about what just happened. He decided against it, smiling at her. 

She was quite a bit younger than David, in her late 20s with short brown hair which had coloured streaks through it. If he was honest she was quite bad at her job, but a large number of their customers were just girls coming to talk to her while Rachel stood oblivious to any flirting. So David let most of it slide. 

Plus, it wasn’t like people were lining up to work at a bookstore that was going under. 

David silently returned to stacking the books that were on the counter, forgetting about his coffee until he was finished and he drank the cold liquid all in one mouthful. 

“Rach! Want another coffee?” She was playing some game on her Switch and looked up almost as though she’d forgotten she was working. David sighed, the store was quiet so he knew it didn’t matter that much but he figured she could at least pretend that she was doing her job. 

“Yes! Oh, actually let’s go crazy. I’ll have orange juice.” She smiled at him and he laughed, nodding at her as he left the store. 

David actually decided on orange juice for himself too, too jittery for any more caffeine, and when Rachel said it, it just made sense. He held the two drinks on a cup tray as he walked back to the store. 

He noticed a woman and her dog, smiling at them as he turned around the street corner, walking straight into a solid chest and crushing the two cups between himself and the other body. He had half a second to think it was lucky the drinks spilled mostly onto the other person, before he looked up and realised that the other body in question was Brad. Again.

“Shit! Sorry. Here, let me help.” He grabbed the napkin that he’d been given with the drink and started to dab down Brad’s shirt frantically. 

“What are you doing?” David jumped back, feeling as though he’d been shocked. He hadn’t realised in his panic that his hands were all over the stranger’s body. The _famous_ stranger’s body. 

“Nothing, sorry…. I live just down the street, if you want to get cleaned up?” 

“I’m good, thank you.” Brad narrowed his eyes at him over his sunglasses. “I just need to get my car back. I was just hoping that cafe would have a charger because of course my phone’s dead.” 

“You can use my phone, or charge yours. I'm sure I have a portable charger you can borrow… Keep. Five minutes you’ll be clean and ready to go again.” David knew he was being annoying, but he wasn’t exactly sure how to stop. He also just wanted to make this up to him. 

“Okay. Where’s your place? What do you mean by ‘just down the street’?” 

“That’s my place there.” He pointed to the front door of his apartment which they could see from where they were standing. David suddenly realised how much of a mess the place was but simultaneously realised it was much too late. “The blue door.” 

They walked down the street to the aforementioned blue door, Brad dabbing at his shirt gently with the napkin David had been holding earlier. David opened the door and hurried in before Brad, trying to tidy at least some of the mess. He kicked some shoes under a bench and stacked the ridiculous number of pizza boxes on the bin. 

“Come on in, I’m sorry it’s a bit of a mess.” If Brad noticed, he didn’t seem to care, putting down most of the bags he was holding on a chair and keeping one with him. 

“Where’s the bathroom?” 

“Just down the hall. Second last door on the left.” He nodded at him and followed the directions, disappearing into the bathroom. 

David continued to tidy the kitchen when he was gone, though he knew that there wasn’t much point since Brad had already seen the mess when he walked in. He heard footsteps coming down the hall and looked up to see him in a new shirt, the tags quite literally just taken off. He was wearing the same jacket and pants with sneakers, but the tight black cashmere sweater fit him perfectly and made him look completely different. 

It felt like all of the air had been sucked out of the room and Brad just looked at him. He’d taken the sunglasses off too, and David was struck by the way his eyes seemed to sparkle. Brad moved to use his landline, something that David insisted on having even though his roommate insisted that no one even used those anymore. His parents did, and sometimes he got calls about doctor’s appointments, but as Brad spoke into the receiver and hung up, he was glad he still had one. 

“Did you want anything before you go? Coffee?” 

“No thanks.”

“Tea?” 

“No.” 

“Orange-- Probably not.” Brad shook his head and he crossed the room to the fridge, seeing what they had to offer. There wasn’t much. “Coke, water, some gross LaCroix that’s pretending to taste like lemon?”

“Really, I’m good.” 

“Anything to eat?” 

“No.” David knew that if Brad were at all smart, he’d just leave right now and walk out the door. But he thought about the man signing the paper in the bookstore, and suddenly wasn’t sure whether he was being kind or just under some obligation to be polite.

“Do you always say no to everything?” 

Brad hesitated, looking at him. “No.” 

David laughed, shaking his head at him. 

“I’d better get going, thanks for your help.” He picked up his phone from the table where it was plugged into an, albeit half falling apart, portable charger. 

“Any time, really.” David moved to show him to the door, running a hand through his hair and trying to figure out what he was supposed to say to this gorgeous man standing in his entryway. 

“Since I’ll probably never see you again, I should tell you. You’re gorgeous.” 

Brad’s lips quirked up into a smile at one corner and he tilted his head slightly. “Thank you.” 

“Like I said, any time.” He opened the door for him and smiled. “It was nice to meet you. Feels kind of like a dream.” 

Brad just nodded and smiled at him, leaving silently. David closed the door behind him and let his head fall back against the wall. 

“Feels kind of like a dream?” He whispered to himself. “Jesus christ David.” He managed to get the remainder of his dignity together and walk back into the kitchen, any thought of tidying now that Brad was gone had completely left his mind. He barely even stepped into the room when there was a knock at the door again and he went back to open it. 

“Oh hi.” Brad was standing at the door again, his hand raised as if he was about to knock again. “Everything okay?” 

“I forgot my bag.” He sighed, and David quickly turned and went to get it for him. 

“Here you go.” Brad had stepped back into his entryway, and the door had closed behind him. 

“RIght, well…” They stood in silence again, neither really sure how to say a third goodbye in such a short amount of time. 

Brad leaned forward and kissed him. One arm came up over his shoulder to pull him in close, and his head tilted slightly so they fit together. It wasn’t deep or passionate, but it was perfect, David kissing back gently once he figured out what was happening. He hadn’t even realised his eyes had closed until Brad pulled back and smiled at him. 

“I’m sorry for the ‘kind of like a dream’ comment.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I think the real low point was when you listed everything you had in your fridge, personally.” The comment had no bite to it, but David cursed himself internally anyway. 

The door handle rattled slightly and David swore under his breath. 

“That’s my roommate. Oh my god, I am so sorry in advance.” 

The door opened and Poppy walked in, her glasses slightly crooked and her hair a little messed up. She barely even looked at either of them, too focused on whatever was happening on her phone. 

“Hi.” She said noncommittally. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi.” Brad echoed behind him. 

“I’m gonna get something to eat, then I have to tell you this story that’ll make your dick fall off.” She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the two of them standing together alone again.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about this.” 

“No one.” David echoed, then shrugged. “I mean, I’ll tell myself, but you don’t have to worry. I won’t believe it.” 

Brad nodded and smiled at him, then left, slipping his sunglasses back on his face and clutching all of his bags in his hand. David banged his head against the wall in an attempt to bring himself back to reality, his lips still tingling in the most perfect way. He walked back to the kitchen where Poppy had sat herself down at the table and was typing away at her laptop and eating something she’d found in the fridge from a small bowl with a spoon. 

“There’s something wrong with this yoghurt.” 

“That’s mayonnaise.” 

“Right.” She nodded and put another spoonful in her mouth.

David had lunch and went back to work for the afternoon, selling one or two books but nothing incredible. Not that anything could happen that’d be more incredible than the morning he’d had. He went home and Poppy set up a film for the two of them to watch, some new release indie rom com which of course starred Brad. 

“He’s not my type but he’s gorgeous.” Poppy spoke halfway into the film, interrupting David’s quiet reverie as he thought about his day. 

“Yeah.” 

—————————

  
  


Most days when David didn’t have work he’d sit on the roof of his apartment, sketching in one of his notebooks and sporadically reading whatever book he was really intrigued by that week. He loved the sun on his skin, and with Poppy’s help they’d set up a sitting area with a table and an umbrella to protect them from the weather. 

“What are you wearing?” He looked up to see Poppy wearing scuba goggles, trying to read something on her laptop. 

“Oh I was looking through some of the old boxes of stuff in the hallway closet and found them! I’ve been in a bit of a creative rut so I thought they would be fun.” 

“Right…” He had decided a long time ago not to question Poppy’s choices, especially since he was just grateful she’d stopped going through his clothes whenever she ran out of clean ones. 

“Are these prescription?” She was leaning into the computer screen and out, and David knew that she probably still couldn’t see much since she needed glasses much more than he did.

“Yeah, I uh… I got them specifically made for a trip so I could see the fishes.” He didn’t want to think about the argument he’d had with his wife over that decision. She thought it was a waste of money. David’s eyesight wasn’t that bad, really, but he always got headaches when something exciting happened and his vision blurred with that. 

“Cool.” She took them off and replaced them with her glasses, but left the goggles up on her forehead. “Oh, you got some messages while you were gone, I wrote a few down.” 

“A few? So, there were two?” David still struggled with Poppy’s Australian phrasing of things from time to time, but he wasn’t sure whether he could blame the country on the fact that she was always vague about things like this. 

“Oh you want me to write them all down?” She didn’t look up from her laptop, just typing away as David sighed in exasperation. 

“What were the ones you didn’t write down?” He knew he’d better get that information out first, she’d forget all too easily otherwise. 

“Uh… No clue. Wait!” She stopped typing to think. “No, can’t remember. I think there was one from your mum? Something about lunch next week?” 

“Right. Nothing else important?” 

“Nope.” 

David nodded and ran his hand through his hair, already feeling a stress headache coming on. He took a long drink from his water bottle to try and quell it. 

“Though if it’s _so_ important that I write down _all_ the messages, there was one from a guy named Brad a couple days ago.” 

David choked on his water. “What? What did he say?”

“Oh it was weird as shit. He said, hi it’s Brad, and that he was staying at the Chateau Marmont,” she butchered the pronunciation of that, “and then gave himself a completely different name.” 

“Which was?” David definitely had a stress headache now. 

“Not a clue. Remembering one name is hard enough, David.” 

He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, googling the phone number for the hotel and drinking more water with the hope that it’d help his headache enough to make a useful phone call for once. 

“Hello?” The phone barely rang before he heard an older man’s voice on the other end of the line, the sound of a bustling lobby in the background. 

“Hi. Uh, look. This is going to sound very odd, but I’m a friend of Brad Bakshi’s and he called me to tell me that he was staying here—”

“Sorry, sir. We don’t have anyone with that name staying here.” The reply was far too quick, definitely a cover. David sighed and ran a hand over his face.  
  
“Yes, I see. He left an alias but when he called my friend picked up and she can’t remember the name he gave. She’s quite useless, really.” He saw Poppy give him the finger, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

“Try Scrooge.” She said, her eyes still glued to her laptop screen the entire time. 

“Does Scrooge mean anything at all?” 

“I’ll put you right through, Sir.” The line clicked and rang again for a few short seconds, barely giving David enough time to freak out before he heard the familiar voice on the other end. 

“Hi.” 

“Hey. It’s David. I work in a bookshop. The bookshop from the other day. I was… With the orange juice.” He was floundering already, this was why he hated phone calls. Though, he supposed he wasn’t much better with face to face conversations. 

“Hey David.” David jumped up and started to pace along the length of the roof. “You played it pretty cool there, waiting three days to call.” Brad’s voice was teasing. 

“No, I uh, you left the message with Poppy. My roommate. She only just told me.” He sighed and gave her the finger. “I’m so sorry, I think it’s obvious that I’ve never played anything cool. Ever.” 

“Right. Okay.” 

“Is there any reason you called? Is something wrong?” 

“Oh no, nothing’s wrong. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for a drink at some point, but everything’s gotten busy now.” He heard the disappointment in Brad’s voice and it made something ache in him. “But… Okay. I think I’ll be free at four, we can try that.” 

“Right, okay.” 

David got Brad’s room number and quickly freshened himself up, driving to the hotel much too early because he overestimated how long it would take to get there. He sat in his car for a while, and then headed up right at four. He didn’t want to keep Brad waiting any longer. He went in through the lobby and straight to the elevator, pressing the button for his floor. A blonde woman about his age ran toward the lift as the doors started to close and he managed to stop them for her, smiling kindly as she thanked him and fixed her hair in the long mirror. 

The doors opened again and they both stepped out. David turned and walked toward the room he’d been told, and after a few seconds he realised that the woman was following him. They both reached the door at the same time and he went to knock before turning to her. 

“Are you sure this is the right room?” 

“Yes.” She was sweet but her tone didn’t leave any room for argument, so David knocked while still looking at her. 

The door swung open after a second and a smartly dressed young woman smiled at the two of them. 

“Hi! I’m Dana, so sorry that things are running late, just come in and we’ll get you situated and organised.” She led them into the bustling hotel room, and handed them each a press kit for some space film that David was sure he’d seen advertisements for but hadn’t really paid much attention to. “So, what did you think of the movie?” She seemed to be genuinely asking, which threw David off quite a bit. Luckily, the woman he’d walked in with seemed ready to answer. 

“I loved it, Oscar winning stuff. Very Fincher-esque, with a slight Kubrick ‘Close Encounters’ nod. One of his best.” 

They both looked to David. “Yeah… I agree. Very Kubrick.” 

They both nodded at him before Dana quickly looked down at the clipboard she was holding. “Oh! Sorry, I forgot to get your names and what magazines you’re from.” 

“I’m Sue, here for Buzzfeed.” She grinned, but there was a sadness behind her eyes at the admittance. David floundered before his eyes landed on a stack of magazines in the corner. 

“David Brittlesbee, Kotaku.” He had no idea what that meant. “I think he might actually be expecting me…” 

“Okay! Take a seat, I’ll go check.” She wrote something down, and then she was gone. 

“Kotaku!” Sue clearly did not pick up on his immense anxiety, turning her bubbly personality on him now that Dana was gone. “Video games, wow what a world. You must have quite a lot of fun!” 

“Yeah… I do.” 

“The flowers, are they for Brad…?” She frowned and tilted her head, and David had almost completely forgotten that he had bought flowers while he’d been waiting. 

“Oh, no. They’re for my grandmother. She’s sick in a hospital nearby. Thought I’d kill two birds with one stone, you know.” If Sue had seen through his lie, she didn’t show it. 

“Ah, I’m sorry. Which hospital?” 

“I’d rather not say.” The truth was, he was drawing a blank on every hospital in the area. “It’s just… It’s a very personal condition and the name of the hospital would give it away.”

“Oh, of course. Sorry!” 

“Mr Brittlesbee.” Dana was back in the room, pushing her braids back off her shoulder. He jumped slightly and moved over to where she was, following her into another, thankfully quiet, room. “You’ve got five minutes.” She smiled at him and left the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Brad was sitting on a small sofa by the window, clearly set up to do press photos and interviews throughout the day. He was wearing a similar cashmere sweater as the last time David saw him, except with a nice pair of slacks and a button up shirt underneath. The window behind him made him practically glow, his hair catching the golden light and making his skin look perfect. David had to stand for a moment to regain his breath. 

“Hi.” 

“Hello.” 

David remembered the flowers in his hand, managing to have forgotten about them again. “I brought you these but, uh…” He also suddenly noticed the ridiculous number of flowers in the room around them, all of the bouquets much more impressive and expensive than his own. There was even a fruit arrangement? God, he would have to step up his game if he wanted to impress Brad at all. 

“Oh no! Those are great.” Brad smiled at him and David placed them near the others, going to sit on the chair that was obviously set up beside Brad’s sofa. 

“Sorry I didn’t call you back. The two names concept was just too much for Poppy’s attention span.” He crossed his ankles and tapped his toes against the ground softly, still completely captivated with how beautiful Brad looked. 

“No, it’s okay. It’s a stupid privacy thing, I always choose a cartoon character. Last time I came to LA, I was Scooby-Doo.” 

The door opened and an older man walked into the room, clearly a PR director of some kind. He looked from Brad to David and then raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

“Everything okay?” He was looking at David but the question was clearly directed at them both. David nodded helplessly and Brad verbalised the affirmative. “And you’re from Kotaku, is that right?” 

David nodded at him, regretting that choice more and more every second. Especially when Brad raised an eyebrow at him and murmured. “Really? Interesting.” 

The man sat down and typed something into the iPad he was carrying around and David looked at Brad helplessly. 

“So I’ll just fire away?” Brad nodded at him, an amused look in his eye. 

“The film’s great, by the way. I was just wondering, did you ever consider having video games in it?” 

“Yes, well, we wanted to. But it was a bit tricky, you know. Being in space.” 

“Right, of course.” The PR director stood up and left, clearly off to handle some other business now that he realised that David wasn’t some kind of investigative journalist. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, they gave me this outside and I was asked all of these questions and I didn’t know what to do!” 

“No, again that’s my fault. I thought this would be over by now. I just wanted to apologise for being so rude the other day. And for… well, kissing you. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay, I don’t know what came over me.” 

“Please, never apologise for that.” The man returned and David fumbled through some other video game related questions, none of them actually having significant answers. He left again and David sighed, wiping his now sweaty palms on his pants. 

“Sorry, like I said. This is all just so surreal. Like something that would happen in a dream.” 

“And what happens next in that dream?” 

David recognised it for the challenge it was, and was about to lean in to kiss him like he’d been thinking about since they first met, but then the door opened again. 

“Time’s up, I’m afraid. Did you get what you wanted?” 

“Almost.” Brad bit his bottom lip and David silently glared at him. 

“I’ll give you time for one last question.” And he shut the door once more. 

“Are you free tonight?” David felt bold, knowing he didn’t really have anything to lose here.  
  


“No.” Brad looked visibly deflated right as the door opened with another journalist waiting for them. “Well, it was nice to meet you.” He reached out his hand and shook David’s, his thumb stroking across his knuckles in a way that made goosebumps break out across his arms. 

“Thank you. You are Kotaku’s favourite film actress. You and Angelina Jolie. Tied.” 

He smiled and left the room following Dana, seeing Sue waiting outside still. 

“Oh hey again! How was he?” Her cheeriness was already grating on David, he didn’t know how she kept it up, but somehow it was also endearing. 

“He was great.” He headed for the door. 

“Wait a minute, he took your flowers?” 

David just gaped at her for a moment, trying to come up with a believable lie. 

“Yeah. What an asshole.” Dana appeared at his side again with a smile. 

“Come with me, I’ll run you through the other actors.” 

“Other actors?” And David struggled through several more interviews, floundering as he realised he knew nothing about films or about video games. He thought it was clear to everyone he was interviewing that he had no idea what he was doing, but no one was willing to say so. He finally got out, only to see Dana standing in the hallway again. 

“Mr Brittlesbee?” 

“Yes?” He was tired, he wasn’t sure if he could do another interview with someone he couldn’t care less about. 

“Have you got a moment?” She led him back to the room Brad was in, and ushered him inside, closing the door behind him so that it was only him and Brad.

“Hey. So the thing I was doing tonight… I’m not doing it anymore.” Brad shoved his hands into his pockets with a smile. “I told them I had to spend the evening with the greatest Video Game journalist in America.” 

“Really? That’s so great!” David beamed. “Wait, shit. It’s my best friend’s birthday, we’re supposed to be having dinner.” 

“That’s okay.” 

“No no, I’m sure I can get out of it.” David was already pulling his phone out of his pocket when Brad touched his wrist gently to stop him. 

“No, I mean. If it’s okay with you, I’ll be your date.” 

“To the birthday party?” The gears in David’s brain were struggling to catch up. So many things were happening at once.

“If that’s okay?” 

“Of course it’s okay. I can’t promise you’ll enjoy their company or their food, but it’d be a pleasure.” David didn’t think about the way they’d been pressuring him to find someone new, to start dating again. He wasn’t sure this was what they meant, but it was what they were getting. 

  
  


—————————

  
  


David picked Brad up from the hotel before driving to his friends’ house. He was given a very specific set of instructions on where to pick him up from and how to avoid any of the reporters that were bound to be outside. 

He drove them across town and parked a short walk down the street from where the dinner was taking place, glad that he’d opted for a full clean of his car a few days earlier because it definitely was not expensive. At least it was tidy. He rushed around to open Brad’s door for him and they walked up to the front door, knocking solidly on the door that he’d been at so many times. 

“Hey! Sorry, the meatloaf was much more complicated than anticipated.” 

“He’s cooking meatloaf?” David gave Paul a brief hug and turned to take his and Brad’s coats to hang them on the rack. 

“Don’t even ask. I tried to help, but he insisted.” Paul turned to Brad and his eyes widened slightly. “Hi.”

Brad smiled, reaching his hand out to shake. “Hi.” 

“Good lord, you’re the spitting image of—” Paul shook his hand, charming as ever. 

David cut him off. “Paul, this is Brad.” 

“Right.” The pieces seemed to fall in place, but his friend was clearly still trying to understand just what was going on as he continued to shake Brad’s hand almost in a daze. 

“Okay. Everything’s fine.” Paul pulled his hand back sheepishly and led them into the small house, the slight smoke in the air and burning smell more noticeable as they neared the kitchen. Ian emerged from the kitchen to meet them halfway, taking his oven mitts off. 

“Ian, this is Brad.” David introduced him, Brad’s posture stayed quite guarded but he smiled nevertheless, reaching out to shake Ian’s hand once he was close enough. 

“Hello, Brad…” Ian reached out to clasp his hand without really paying attention, but clearly recognised him immediately once he did. “Bakshi.” His eyes flicked to Paul desperately and then back to David and Brad. “Have some wine.” 

“Thank you.” Brad smiled and they each had a glass in their hand before they could really process everything. 

It wasn’t long until the birthday girl showed up, letting herself in as always and dancing into the room in a bright party dress.

“I have arrived!” She came into the living area, David standing to give her a hug before her eyes fell on Brad. “Holy fuck.” 

David laughed and stepped back. “Jo, this is Brad. Brad, this is Jo, she’s practically my baby sister.” 

“Hi.” 

“Hi.” Jo was clearly the most starstruck of them all. David knew that she had seen every single one of Brad’s films and he belatedly realised that making this a surprise was a bad idea, but it was too late now. She stared blankly before stuttering out “I adore you. I told David years ago that we’d be best friends if we ever met.” 

Her tone offered no chance for argument so Brad just laughed and nodded, holding out the small box he’d brought with him. “That sounds great. Happy birthday.” 

“Oh. You got me a present. I told you, we’re best friends already.” She opened it to see the silver necklace that David knew probably cost more than his own car. Something twisted in his chest and Jo just grinned. “It’s amazing. Thank you.” 

They all stood around where the kitchen opened up into the living area as Ian finished cooking dinner, talking and catching up with what had been going on in each of their lives. David checked on Brad every now and then, making sure he wasn’t bored or uncomfortable, and he had a strange look on his face occasionally that David couldn’t read, but didn’t seem at all upset so he didn’t say anything. 

“Right! I think we’re ready.” Ian pulled the food out of the oven before long, and David was shocked that it actually looked good for once. 

They all went to the dining table and continued their easy conversation as they ate. Paul leaned over to Brad halfway through the meal. 

“How’s the meatloaf?” 

“I’m vegan.” 

“Oh my god.” 

David silently took the meatloaf from the plate when no one was looking and shared his vegetables with Brad, getting a grateful smile in response and actively ignoring the way that Paul looked at him. After a while, Ian spoke up again. 

“By the way, Brad, having you here proves what I’ve suspected for a long time. We are all complete losers.” 

“Ian!” David protested through a shocked laugh. 

“I’m not saying it’s bad, I think it’s something we should be proud of. Let’s see, Paul has his bad back after the accident and he chose to marry me, Jo has an awful job and worse taste in women, and… Well.” He just silently gestured at David who gaped at him, though he was still laughing. 

“Rude! I like to think I’ve done quite well thank you.”

“You work in a failing bookstore, you’re divorced, you were attractive when you were younger but that is long gone, and Brad’s absolutely never going to call you again when he finds out you spent every weekend growing up playing Ms Pac-Man.” 

David’s cheeks darkened, but Brad just laughed in delight across from him. “Ms Pac-Man is great.” He paused for a second, looking around at the table. “I think if you’re all classified losers, I am too.” 

“I’m sorry? You?” They all looked at Brad with interest, trying to understand what in the world could classify him as a loser. 

“Well, yes. I’ve been on a strict diet and training regimen since I was a teenager, so I’ve been tired for a decade. I’ve had a series of nasty boyfriends, and every time any of them break my heart it’s all over the news for months. It’s constant work to keep me looking like this, plenty of needles,” He shuddered, rubbing at the small scar on the top of his nose. “And one day, my looks will go and I will be nothing. Just a guy who looks like someone who was famous for a while.” 

David’s face softened and the rest of the table looked at him silently, somewhat stunned by this vulnerability. 

“Nope. Nice try, still not a loser.” Paul concluded finally and they all laughed, Brad included. 

They finished eating and David helped wash up before saying their goodbyes for the night. 

“Thank you for the evening, I really enjoyed myself. More than I have in a while.” David looked at Brad, and realised that he was being genuine about that too. 

“I’m so glad.” Paul smiled and Brad shook his hand and then Ian’s. 

“It was lovely to meet you. Thank you for dinner.” 

“And you, you’re always welcome.” 

“I’ll wait until after you leave to tell him you’re a vegan.” Paul supplied, and Ian’s expression was so priceless it startled a laugh out of them all. 

He said goodnight to Jo too, giving her a hug and nodding as she offered to show him around her favourite record stores if he was ever in need of something to do. 

“Thank you. I’ll have to get a full list of artist recommendations soon.” Jo grinned at him and nodded, clearly already putting a list together in her head. 

David led them out, grabbing each of their coats and thanking them all again for the night as they put them on and opened the door. The second the door closed and they stepped out onto the street, David could hear his friends let out a loud scream and start to chatter frantically about their dinner guest. 

The tips of David’s ears went red and he smiled sheepishly at Brad. “Sorry, they always do that when I leave.” Brad just laughed at him, settling into an amused little smile as they started to walk down the street. 

“Ms Pac-Man, huh?” 

“It’s a good game! My mom used to give me money for the arcade to get me out of the house whenever she had a fight with my dad and it was the only game that was never crowded.” 

“Your parents fought a lot?” Brad looked at him curiously. “Sorry, is that inappropriate to ask?” 

“No, it’s fine.” He sighed and put his hands into his pockets. “My parents got divorced when I was pretty young. I remember they fought for a while, until they didn’t.” 

“I’m sorry.” They walked in silence for a little while as Brad walked past David’s car, and David chose not to say anything. “My parents never divorced, but I suppose they didn’t need to either. They rarely spoke to each other, or to me growing up. That’s the thing about money. You keep chasing it even when you have more than you’d ever need, and you lose everything you thought you already had.” 

“I’m sorry.” David watched Brad as he walked, the new vulnerability tying his chest in knots. 

“Don’t be. It sucks, but I still never went hungry. I never had to worry about where I was living or how I’d pay for my education. Tonight was nice though, I’ve never felt included like that. It was good. Never forget how lucky you are to have those friends.” 

“But still—” 

“Oh!” Brad rushed ahead of him as he saw a small garden surrounded by high fences that had high-tech locks on them. “What’s in there?” He had almost a childlike delight, and it quickly undid the knots in David’s chest as he smiled at Brad. 

“Gardens. Private communal gardens. They belong to the apartment buildings around here.” 

“Let’s go in.” 

“Ah, you can’t. Like I said, private.” David pointed to the keypad on the outside of the gate. 

“You follow those kinds of rules?” Brad had a glint in his eye, and David knew the answer was yes, but that he didn’t want to disappoint the other man for any reason. 

“Nah, other people do but I do whatever I want.” David looked around, pulling at the gate briefly before seeing that there was a gap in the bushes where he’d be able to climb the fence. He moved to boost himself up, not getting more than a foot off the ground before falling back down. “Whoopsie daisies!” 

“What did you just say?” Brad was watching him with an amused look on his face, his arms folded over his chest as David’s face went bright red at the embarrassing expression slipping out.

“Nothing.” 

“You just said whoopsie daisies.” Brad’s tone was teasing, a slight amused glint in his eye that made David flush all over. 

“No, I didn’t.” David turned back to the fence and started to climb it again, getting slightly higher before he fell with another quiet mutter of “whoopsie daisies!” 

He turned back to Brad, his face bright red now as they just looked at one another. 

“It’s a clinical disease, legally you can’t ask me about it but I’m getting treated I swear.” 

Brad just laughed at him and shook his head, gently patting David on the chest before moving past him toward the fence. “Move aside.” 

Somehow he got up and over the fence in a matter of seconds, swinging his body up and over the metal bars with grace that didn’t budge a single curl on his head. David would’ve told him to be careful, that it was harder than it looked, but he was over before David could even process what was happening, opening the gate from the inside. 

“Okay, we’re in. That was a lot of work for--” 

He was cut off as Brad tugged him into the privacy of the garden and kissed him, leaning in with his hands on David’s shoulders as he brushed their lips against one another. It was warm, but chaste, and before he knew it Brad had walked further into the garden that was perfectly lit by the moonlight. David caught up and laced their hands together. Brad’s hands were quite cold in contrast to his warm and nearly sweaty palms, and David supposed that made sense. 

“This garden is nice.” He noted quietly as Brad led them to a small bench that sat in front of a fountain, the design beautiful but simple. 

“For June, who loved this garden. From Joseph, who always sat beside her.” Brad read the inscription on the bench quietly, deep in thought as he leaned his head against David’s shoulder. “Some people really do spend their whole lives together.”

There was a touch of melancholy in his voice, that made David turn his face slightly to place a kiss on the crown of Brad’s head, smiling into his hair. 

They spent more time in that garden, just talking quietly, enjoying the night air. Brad eventually complained that he had to be home and confessed that he was already missing sleep because he had an early call time the next morning. David drove him home and played music softly as they went. 

—————————

“Poppy! Have you seen my glasses anywhere?” David was running around the apartment, still trying to get dressed for the date he’d planned with Brad. It had been a few days since he last saw him, and the thought of the man in the moonlight was on his mind constantly. He still had no idea how this was all happening. David honestly expected to wake up halfway through an exam or in his wife’s bed at some point, this entire life a distant memory. 

For the most part, it didn’t feel real. Except right in this moment, as David ran around his apartment looking for his glasses and froze when he saw the time. “Fuck! I’ve got to go.” He finished drying his hair and brushed his teeth, rolling his eyes as he finally got to the door.

“Did you find your glasses?” Poppy asked as he moved past her quickly, completely unbothered by his panic. 

“No. But thanks for the help!” He replied sarcastically, shutting the door and rushing to his car. 

David supposed it was smart to meet at the cinema, it was easier to avoid being recognised, and it allowed him the time in the car to relax. Of course, it was pointless, as the second he saw Brad his heart started to race again. 

“Hey. You find the place okay?” 

“Yeah, you?” 

“Yeah. I uh, I couldn’t find my glasses though. Sorry for being late.” 

“That’s okay. Did you find them?” 

“Sort of.” 

They were seated with popcorn and about twenty minutes into the movie before David accepted that his vision was blurred and he had a headache slowly building. He sighed to himself before reaching into the inner pocket of his coat and pulling out the scuba goggles. 

If Brad was going to run, at least he’d do it before David got too attached. He put them on and sat, staring at the movie for a few minutes while breathing through his mouth before he felt something hit the side of his face. When he turned his head to look at Brad he saw the other man laughing quietly at him, popcorn in his hand ready to throw. David just opened his mouth and let Brad throw the popcorn into it, eating it with a grin. 

They finished the movie and headed to a small cafe for lunch, one of David’s favourite places to go to eat. They’d just about finished eating, making small talk as Brad teased him more about the scuba goggles. 

“So who left who?” 

It took David a moment to realise that Brad was asking about his divorce, while stealing a fry from his plate. “She left me.” 

“Why?” 

“She saw through me.” 

“Shit. That’s never good.” Brad spoke like he had experience in that area, but David chose not to ask about that. The table near them started to speak louder, describing each of Brad’s roles in vulgar terms, calling him names and making accusations about his personal life. Brad laughed at first, but as it continued his face fell, his hands becoming fidgety on the table. 

“That’s enough.” David stood up and walked over to the group, a mixture of men and women, and put his hands on his hips as he caught their attention. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but--” 

“Can we help you?” One of the men sitting at the table looked up at David, and he was sitting but it was clear that he was taller than him, and very much stronger. 

“You can. I overheard your conversation, I really wish I didn’t, but I did. I just think that you shouldn’t talk about other people that way, even celebrities. It’s unfair and I think Brad Bakshi deserves more appreciation and kindness than people like you are willing to give.” 

“Oh shut up, what are you, his mother?” The guy and his friends laughed, and Brad managed to come up behind him and pull him away without them realising who he was. 

“I’m so sorry.” David said quietly, quickly realising how embarrassing that outburst was. 

“No, don’t apologise. It was sweet that you tried.” Brad smiled at him. “I’d have done the same. Actually…” He turned back and stalked over to the table, folding his arms and waiting for them all to notice him and stop speaking. 

The man that David was talking to earlier went pale and his jaw dropped. 

“I’m so sorry about my friend, he’s really sensitive about things like that.” 

“Oh, uh, I’m so--” 

Brad cut him off. “Let’s just drop it okay. I’m sure you didn’t mean anything, and I’m sure it was just jokes amongst friends, and I’m sure you all have enough internalised homophobia to last a lifetime. Enjoy your meals.” Brad stalked out of the restaurant after leaving enough cash to cover their meal with the waitress, and David rushed to follow him, completely in awe. 

“I shouldn’t have done that. I really shouldn’t have done that.” Brad was walking quickly, forcing David to rush to keep up.

“No. That was incredible.” 

“It was impulsive and stupid.” Brad stopped in his tracks. “What am I doing with you?” 

“I don’t know.” David stopped too, slightly out of breath as he looked at Brad.

“I don’t know either.” Brad looked around him, realising he didn’t really know where they’d ended up. “Are you going to invite me back to your place?” 

David narrowed his eyes at Brad. “I feel like there are a lot of reasons to say no.” 

“There are.” Brad agreed. “Are you going to invite me back to your place?” 

“Yes.” 

They found the cinema again and David drove them home, letting Brad pick the music. His choice of Avril Lavigne was unexpected, to say the least. David said nothing. 

They arrived back at David’s apartment and didn’t do much but talk, sitting at the kitchen table together over coffee. 

“I can’t believe you have that picture on your wall.” Brad nodded to the poster David had hung of _La Mariée_ by Marc Chagall. David followed his eyesight, looking over his own shoulder at it. 

“You like Chagall?” 

“I do. It’s corny but I always thought it looks like what being in love should feel like. Floating through a dark blue sky.” 

“With a goat playing a violin.” 

Brad just smiled at him. “Happiness isn’t happiness without a violin playing goat.” 

They shared a look before Poppy came walking down the stairs with her laptop in hand. “Oh David I didn’t realise you’d be home! I have something to show you!” 

“Pop. I have company.” David looked at her in her three-day-old sweats and greasy hair tied up in a bun. 

“Fine, he can see it too, I don’t care.” Poppy typed something into her computer and the video game characters on screen started to vomit blood. “I call it _Blood Ocean_.” 

“That’s great.” David was actually kind of impressed, but mostly just wanted her to leave.

“Thanks!” She turned to Brad and a strange expression crossed her face. “Hi.” 

“Hello.” Brad smiled back at her kindly. She nodded at him, confused for a second before her face became blank and she turned around, going back to her room. 

“I really am sorry about her.” David laughed, trying to dissipate the uncomfortable energy in the room.

“No there’s nothing to apologise for. She seems sweet.” Brad smiled. “How’d you guys end up living together?” 

“Craigslist.” David sighed. “It was only supposed to be temporary, once my wife and I divorced, I needed some extra money to cover rent. Plus, the house was just too empty. Poppy had just arrived from Australia and she needed a roommate so I figured, why not? It was only supposed to be temporary, but I don’t know, it’s nice.” 

“That sounds lovely.” Brad sounded sincere and David looked at him questioningly as he kept speaking. “The last time I lived with someone else I was filming a teen comedy. I miss it sometimes.” 

“You’re always welcome to come live with Poppy and I. Every few weeks a new stray cat appears and I don’t really know where they go, though. Just warning you.” Brad laughed and shook his head. 

“Well, when I stop being paid millions of dollars to live in hotels across the world, I might take you up on that.” Brad grinned, sipping at his coffee with a twinkle in his eye. 

“I’ll be waiting.” 

They talked for hours, about their childhoods, David’s wife, Brad’s favourite memories of filming. At one point, Brad’s phone started ringing. He ignored it for a moment with a small eye roll, but it wouldn’t stop.

“Sorry.” Brad picked up, his grin falling as he heard news from whoever was on the other line. “We were so careful, how did they even… Right. Yeah, of course. Jesus christ. Yeah, I’ll figure something out.” He hung up and folded his arms on the table before burying his head in them. 

“What’s up?” David watched Brad with a frown, trying to figure out what was going on. 

“My ex just did an interview and said some… Unflattering things about me.” He sighed. “It’s not too bad, but the hotel is swarmed with reporters.”

“That’s awful I’m sorry.” David sighed. “Did you want to stay here tonight?” 

“If it’s not too much trouble.” 

“Never. You can have my bed, I’ll change the sheets.” 

They had dinner together, David ordering pizza for the three of them which they ate happily, laughing together over something Poppy was saying when she stopped speaking suddenly. 

“You’re Brad Bakshi.” 

“I am.” David looked at Poppy in confusion as Brad was clearly also waiting for an explanation. 

“I thought you looked familiar. I just assumed that you were one of David’s friends he always has over. But they’re all so annoying and you aren’t so I couldn’t figure out who you were. What are you doing here?” 

Brad laughed again, shaking his head. “Good to know I’m not annoying. I am one of David’s friends, though.” 

“Bullshit.” Poppy laughed, and continued eating her pizza as if she accepted that they weren’t going to tell her the truth. Brad looked at David with his eyebrows raised and David simply shrugged. 

They didn’t stay awake long after dinner, Brad’s long shooting schedules and David’s early mornings at the bookstore kept them waking up early even when they didn’t have work the next day. David set his bed up for Brad to sleep in and set the couch for himself. He leant Brad a clean pair of pyjamas, and smiled at him as the hallway light illuminated his perfect skin. 

“I had a really good day today.” Brad looked at David as he held the spare set of clothes, studying his face as if he was looking for something specific. 

“Thank you. So did I but I think that’s obvious.” David felt his cheeks flush. “Well. Time for bed I guess.” 

“Right.” Brad stepped forward and kissed David softly, making his head spin before he stepped back and closed the bedroom door behind him. 

“Right.” David said quietly and brushed his teeth before going to get comfortable on the couch. 

He laid there for a while, trying to fall asleep while his head spun with everything that had happened. Brad was in his bed. Brad was in his bed in his house. He wanted to be here, he chose to be here. Well, for the most part. He kissed David. None of it felt real and David didn’t want to fall asleep on the chance that he’d wake up in his bed, alone as always, having dreamed the entire thing. 

He heard footsteps down the hallway coming towards him. He held his breath, waiting for Brad’s head to poke through the small entrance to the room. 

“Hello.” 

“Oh my god…” It was Poppy. 

“Just wondering if we could have a quick chat?” She was in a new pair of sweats and a t-shirt, her hair wet. David supposed he couldn’t be mad that at least she was in clean clothes. 

“Poppy…” 

“I was just wondering if you’re ever going to actually make a move on this guy.”

“Excuse me?” 

“You have a famous celebrity in your bed right now. And you’re doing nothing about it.” 

“Jesus christ, I’m not going to force myself on this guy.” 

“I never said that! Geez David, I’m just saying… He might be interested. You get on well.” 

“Yeah alright. I’m gonna go code some more, I’ll put on my noise-cancelling headphones.” She winked and David groaned, shaking his head. 

He listened to footsteps disappear down the hall and then reappear and he rolled his eyes, pressing his hands over his eyes, not ready to deal with Poppy any longer. “Go away. Let me sleep.”

“Oh. Sorry okay.” Brad’s voice was soft in the quiet of the room and David’s eyes shot open. 

“No! No, wait. I thought you were someone else. I, uh-- I thought you were Poppy. I’m glad you’re not.” 

David looked up to see Brad in the doorway, the moonlight from the window only just lighting up his features. He stood and walked over to where the other man was standing, about to ask if there was anything he needed. Brad put a hand up to his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss before he could even ask. 

They stood like that for a while, David kissing down his neck gently and across his shoulder. Brad took him by the hand and they stumbled into his bedroom, David just stopping occasionally to try and remember everything about that very moment. 

—————————

David barely slept, wanting to hold on to any moments he could steal, but eventually he drifted off, Brad’s hand stretched across to rest over his heart. He still wasn’t sure whether the other man was awake when he did so, but he wasn’t going to question the affectionate gesture either way. 

He woke in the morning to sun streaming in through his inexpensive curtains, lighting the room with a soft glow David swore he’d never seen before. Brad was awake, flicking through one of the books that had been sitting on his nightstand so long he was surprised it could move. David tried not to shift around, careful as he just watched the other man read, his hair catching the light and his skin glowing in it. He looked perfect against the pale blue bed sheets, every part of him calm and comfortable. 

Brad seemed to feel David watching him after a moment, and turned his head slightly to smile softly in his direction. “Morning.” 

“Morning.” David smiled back, reaching out to take the book and see what page Brad was on before handing it back. “Been up long?” 

“Not long,” Brad’s smile faded into something more melancholy, maybe contemplative. David reached up and tapped his chin gently with his index finger. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“There was a quote I heard in a movie once. I’m sure they were referencing an old Hollywood actor, but the actress in the film said. ‘They go to bed with their favourite character of mine, and they wake up with me.’ People always go to bed with the person they think I am, and they don’t like the person they wake up beside.” Brad tilted his head slightly. “What do you make of that?” 

David just watched him for a moment, the way his brow furrowed slightly, his nose scrunching against the scar that he’d never seen in the movies, only in the occasional photoshoot or interview. “You are more beautiful than I have ever seen you.” 

Brad visibly relaxed, the tips of his ears going slightly pink. “Oh. Okay.” He sat up and pressed a gentle kiss between David’s eyebrows, standing in a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt he’d borrowed for the night. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” 

David watched him disappear out of the room and just laid back against the sheets, basking in the glow of whatever dream he had fallen into. He still couldn’t be sure that any of this was real, that he had such an amazing man in his life right now, but he wasn’t willing to pinch himself over it. If it was a dream he was ready to wake whenever it ended. He wouldn’t risk losing a moment even in his imagination. 

The footsteps he was getting used to came back up the hall, and Brad appeared again with a tray holding toast and coffee, with some butter in a ramekin. “Breakfast in bed?” David smiled and sat back up, moving to sit cross-legged with Brad as he lifted his coffee cup and took a sip. 

“Perfect. Thank you.” 

“Can I stay a bit longer?” The morning sun was starting to pass above the window, taking the golden glow into a warm sunshine that equally agreed with Brad’s entire complexion. David couldn’t imagine any way a person could be more beautiful. 

“Stay forever.” 

Brad smiled at him, like everything David said was a new surprise. David wasn’t sure how that could ever be possible for someone like Brad. His face fell. “Shit. I forgot the jam.” The doorbell rang and David laughed, moving to get up out of bed. “I’ll get the jam, you get the door.” 

They walked to the kitchen together, Brad moving to find jam as David crossed to the front door, opening it to what seemed like hundreds of flashing cameras and microphones being shoved into his face. Everyone was yelling and his chest felt tight as his heart started to race. He came back to himself all at once and slammed the door shut again. 

“What’s up?” Brad appeared behind him with the jam in one hand, looking at David curiously. 

“Don’t ask.” David sighed, still holding tight to the door handle. 

“You’re up to something.” Brad’s eyebrow quirked with amusement, clearly thinking that David was playing some kind of trick. He went to explain but Brad was too fast, quickly pulling the door open to the explosion of noise and lights. They somehow got louder, and even though David knew it was only a brief second before he got the door shut again, it felt like hours. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“Oh my god.” Brad ran a hand through his hair and turned on his heel to walk into the kitchen, immediately pulling out his phone and sending off texts without even looking at his phone. “They got a picture of you dressed like that?” Brad gestured to the fact that David was shirtless in only a pair of sweatpants. David didn’t need to respond, the look on his face was enough to make Brad type faster into his phone, if that was even possible. It rang and he picked up. 

“The paps are here. No. There are hundreds of them. I know, I know. Just get me out of here then.” He hung up and sighed. “Fuck.” Brad headed straight back to David’s bedroom and he followed. 

“How are you doing?” David asked uselessly as Brad pulled his own clothes back on, almost violent with the pants he was wearing. 

“How do you think I’m doing?” 

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened.” 

“I do. You thought you’d make a buck or two off telling the tabloids about us.” 

“That’s not true.” David watched him pack the few things he had unpacked for the night, unsure what he was supposed to be doing. 

“Really? Everyone just woke up this morning and turned up at your front door looking for me? And then you go out dressed in almost nothing!” Brad sighed and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. “This is such a mess, everyone’s going to be picking apart all of this for the next year at least. Maybe they’ll say I’ve gone to rehab next, wouldn’t be a first.” Brad was pacing across the room, glaring at David. 

“I know, I know, but let’s just take a moment. Breathe, stay calm.” David took a step towards Brad, not wanting to crowd him but giving him the option to move back into his space. 

“You can stay calm!” Brad turned to look at him, making no other move toward him. “This situation is perfect for you! You don’t even have to do anything and you get the perfect amount of publicity! Everyone you know will congratulate you, everyone will know. Well done, you slept with that famous actor!” 

David stepped back, panic rising in his chest as Brad raised his voice. “That’s… That’s not fair.” 

“Who knows! It might even help your business! Someone might buy a stupid book from the guy who slept with Brad Bakshi.” 

“We both know this isn’t why I did this. Brad, please.” David started pleading, not sure what he could say but wanting to do anything he could to stop that angry look in Brad’s eye, convince him he hadn’t broken his trust. 

“Maybe you didn’t do it on purpose, maybe your roommate told some reporter to make some quick money. I don’t know and I don’t care. Your life will get better and mine will get worse because that’s how these things work.” 

David just stared at him, trying to find the warm person he’d known the past few days. He could see the fear in Brad’s eyes, flickering through the hard exterior he put up. He wanted to pull him in, work through this together, but David knew he couldn’t. Brad wasn’t his. 

He watched Brad turn and leave the room, following to the kitchen as he tried to be a good host. Poppy was sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal, giving David a wink and a thumbs up as though she was completely oblivious to the shift of energy in the room. 

Brad was texting again, and David was watching him desperately, trying to think of the words to say, anything to stop Brad hurting like this. 

“I just. I don’t think this will be that big of a deal. Like you said, I’m a nobody. It’s not some scandal, so I don’t see what the problem is.” 

“You really don’t get it. This story is out there forever. Every time you search my name or see a new article about me, it’ll be mentioned. They’ll dig this up every time I slip up for the rest of my life. This will haunt me forever. I’ll regret this forever.” 

“Oh.” David felt all of the air leave his lungs. “Right. If it’s okay with you, I’ll do the opposite. I’ll always be glad that you chose me.” He gestured to the woman standing at the back door, who looked how David imagined publicists looked. He wasn’t sure how she got there or how they were getting out, but that wasn’t his issue anymore. 

Brad opened the door and was swept away, and that was it. David would never see him again. He turned to Poppy after a moment. 

“Was it you?” 

“I may have written something on a message board online. I didn’t know anyone would know. I’m sorry, David.” She seemed genuinely apologetic, and David may have still gotten mad if he’d had the energy for it. As it was, he just shrugged. 

“Whatever.” 

—————————

David went through the motions over the next few days, trying to pretend that it had never happened, and then desperately trying to convince himself it had. Ian and Paul invited him over for dinner on the third night, and he couldn’t think of a convincing enough excuse, so he went. 

“We saw the posts. I’m sorry.” Paul spoke halfway through the meal, breaking the silence that had settled over the table. 

“I mean, let’s face it. We all know it was never going to last, I think you knew it too David. You know what happens to mortals who get involved with the gods.” Ian smiled sadly, and David nodded. It hurt to admit, but he knew that he was right. It was wonderful, but it was a dream. He had to wake up sometime. 

“You’re right. God, I hate saying that.” David smiled and sipped at his wine, laughing gently at Ian’s exaggerated gasp. 

“It’s okay though, because I have all of the answers.” Paul stopped too, both he and David turning to Ian as he wore a rare, contemplative expression. 

“You do?” 

“His name is Michael. He works in the art department and you’d get along with him so well. I’ll admit, he can be pretentious, but he’s gorgeous. And as I’ve heard he’s pretty good company.” 

So David had dinner with Michael, then with Amelia the next week, then Jane, Tom, Chris, George. They weren’t all Ian’s suggestions, but they were all similarly insufferable. David was always kind, happy, they had fun together, but he had no true intention of calling them back, their interests and personalities just never lining up with his own. 

Some dinners were one on one, some with Ian and Paul, and some Jo and Poppy joined as well. They were always interesting, at least. It was months of long, lonely nights, sulking around the bookstore and just focusing on his work. David went to the cinema to watch Brad’s new film when it came out, his chest tight the entire time. He felt the world move around him, the time blurring together as it did before he met Brad, but this was different, emptier. 

There was one last dinner. Or, at least that’s what David always said before he was roped into one more ‘last dinner’. It was one of Paul’s friends this time, his name was Olly, and he was a writer. 

They sat beside each other in Paul and Ian’s dining room, Olly’s smile bright as he talked easily with David and his friends.

“So you and Paul were in a band together?” David laughed, trying to imagine the men in front of him in a teen punk band. 

“Yeah, I know it sounds like a different life. We were teenagers though! I’m sure there are photos somewhere.” Olly looked at Paul who was shaking his head quickly, as if trying to hide any photos there were. His smile gave it away though, and David found himself excited to dig any existing photos out from wherever they were hidden. 

“I would love to see photos.” David grinned, making eye contact with Olly. “I played the drums, but I never had enough friends for a band. Just making noise in a soundproofed garage.” They all laughed easily, falling into comfortable conversation. 

Olly was the first person in a long time to stay for dessert, trying the brownies that David brought over with a grin, complimenting his baking thoroughly. He bumped his ankle against David’s under the table and his stomach erupted in butterflies, only making the knot in his chest twist tighter. Olly was wonderful, his long hair curling at his shoulders and bright green eyes just too long and too light. David caught Ian watching them with an interested gaze, sharing a look with Paul when Olly mentioned he had work the next morning. 

“I had a great night.” David had his hand on the doorknob, smiling at Olly as he moved to the doorstep. 

“So did I. Thank you.” 

“Hopefully we can do this again sometime?” The man looked hopeful, and David could feel his cheeks starting to hurt as he smiled and nodded. 

“I’d like that a lot.” Olly tipped forward and placed a kiss on David’s cheek before turning to walk to his car, leaving David to blush hard. He eventually shut the door behind him and turned back to where Ian and Paul were sitting, watching him. 

“Well?” Ian eventually broke the silence and David walked over, slumping down on the couch. 

“He’s perfect.” 

“And?” Paul raised an eyebrow, waiting carefully. 

“I think you forget how lucky you are.” David ran his hands through his hair. “You’ve both found someone you love who loves you back. Not counting the actor…” He paused, still not wanting to ask himself whether that was love or not, “I’ve loved two people in my life. One married me and then decided she’d rather take all of my money and never see me again; and the other married one of my best friends.” 

“He still loves you, though.” Ian was smiling at him softly, reaching a hand out and patting his knee briefly. 

“In a depressingly platonic way.” David smiled back at him. 

“It was always pretty platonic, if I’m honest…” They all started laughing, David burying his face in his hands and shaking his head. “I loved you. You’re funny and a great kisser, but there was all of that dad music, and playing with my hair…” Ian teased, making Paul chuckle as David groaned loudly. 

“That’s so much worse! Thirty years from now I’m still going to be on this couch and it’s your fault.” 

“Do you want to stay?” Ian leaned his head into Paul’s shoulder, and it made David’s chest hurt in a way it hadn’t since he first got divorced. 

“Sure. Why not? All there is at home is a video game designer who hasn’t showered in a week.” 

Ian and Paul went to bed shortly after, and David laid down on the pull-out couch he knew so well. Sometimes it was hard watching them be together, to be so happy. But it was good too, he loved them both. He wanted them to be happy. David just wished he could have that too. 

He rocked and rolled as he laid there, familiar memories flickering every time he closed his eyes. It was like watching home movies, grainy memories of his wife, of the life they had together. They slowly turned into images of Brad, sitting in the kitchen in the afternoon sun, standing in that garden in the moonlight. Blurry, in the cinema, laughing in the restaurant. David opened his eyes again just to make them disappear, turning the television to the lowest volume just to keep his mind occupied. 

David was mad. He was sad, and he was lonely, but mostly he was mad. Brad had come into his life and made everything so wonderful, and now he was gone. Months ago, David would have married Olly. Would’ve moved in with him and had a wonderful life. But now? Now he wasn’t enough. David didn’t know whether anyone else would ever be enough and it was all Brad’s fault. He could never bring himself to regret a second of it. 

Ian waited until halfway through breakfast the next morning, all of them sitting around with coffee and toast or cereal when he spoke up. “Brad’s back, by the way. He’s got some new film shooting nearby. I thought you should know.”

“Right. Thanks.” David was glad he had work, it meant that he drove straight to the bookstore and spent the day sorting shelves and talking to customers. He wasn’t going to go to the film set. He couldn’t, even if he wanted to. They had a dinner planned that night too, he almost forgot but Ian quietly reminded him that morning. Paul had opened a restaurant about a year earlier, and it was bleeding money just to stay open. It was sad, but they had agreed to say goodbye to the dream. 

David left work and headed back home as they closed, happy to finally be able to shower. Poppy was coming to the dinner too, they walked the few blocks together, to the empty restaurant with only one table still set up. 

They settled to eat fairly shortly after arriving, Jo and Poppy joining Paul and Ian as they all spoke about their weeks happily. David just listened to them talk, not having much input and just letting the noise wash over him. Paul had made pasta for everyone and opened a bottle of wine. The mood was light, celebratory, but for some reason there was none of the sadness or finality he expected. 

Paul tapped a spoon against his wine glass and everyone fell silent. “I just want to say, thank you to everyone for coming tonight. I was expecting this to be a sad night, a quiet dinner as we all mourned this restaurant that I was dreaming about for years. But…” He looked to Ian with a smile. “I have some news. We’re not closing.” 

Everyone erupted into noise. David, Poppy, and Jo all had questions and they started asking them all at once. “Let him speak.” Ian interrupted firmly. 

“I had an investor call this afternoon, said he heard we were closing and that he loved the food here. Offered to pay anything to keep us afloat, even just for another year until we can profit on our own.” 

“That’s incredible.” David grinned at Paul, and noticed his face fall for a moment before he was smiling again. 

“Yeah, well, I almost didn’t take it. I’m not exactly… The biggest fan of the investor. But he promised me he wouldn’t be around and he just wanted the restaurant to stay open, for us to have a fighting chance.” David noticed Ian watching him cautiously, and put two and two together. Brad. 

“I’m glad you took it.” He said softly. Paul breathed a sigh of relief. 

“While we’re sharing good news…” Jo interrupted, everyone turning to look at her. “I’ve decided to get engaged.” 

They all gaped at her. “You’re not dating anyone. Have we even met them?” Ian voiced exactly what David was thinking. 

“Yes, you have. I’ll let you know more soon.” She went back to eating and they followed, Ian talking about his day. David almost missed her leaning into Poppy a few moments later. “By the way, it’s you.” 

“Me?” Poppy asked through a mouthful of spaghetti. 

“Yes. What do you think?” 

“Well, yes. Fuck yeah.” 

David smiled at his plate, enjoying the quiet moment before it dawned on him. He was going to have to go and thank Brad for the money. He drained his wine glass and committed to getting drunk for the night, following the others as they laughed and danced around the restaurant late into the evening. Poppy eventually went home with Jo, which was really no surprise, and he walked himself home. It wasn’t the first time he brushed his teeth alone while drunk on wine and dreading the next morning, and he had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last. 

David woke in the morning and got ready, as if on auto-pilot. He double-checked that he wasn’t rostered on to work at the bookstore until the afternoon, and ate breakfast before googling where the film set was and driving there. His skin felt itchy with anticipation as he checked his appearance in the rear-vision mirror, cursing his past self for deleting Brad’s phone number. It would have been so much easier to text him, ask for a moment to meet up, but instead he stood outside the large field where they were filming, looking through the many trailers and catering tables for someone, anyone to let him past the mean looking security guard. 

Eventually he saw Brad, dressed in a loose button up shirt and patterned slacks, his hair sitting perfectly and his face perfect, wearing makeup for the film but not obviously so. They made eye contact and Brad stared at him for a long moment, before making his way over to where David stood beside the security guard. 

“This is a surprise.” Brad said after a long moment. 

“I only found out you were here yesterday. I uh, I heard what you did for Paul and I thought I should come past.” David fiddled with his hands, before shoving them into his pockets. 

“I was going to call. But I didn’t think…” Brad sighed, his face twisting with guilt. His assistant, David recognised from that day at the hotel, had come up behind him with a clipboard. 

“Brad.” 

Brad sighed. “Sorry. We’re under a lot of pressure to get everything finished today.” 

“Right, of course. You’re busy. I understand.” David moved to walk away but Brad put a hand on his elbow. 

“Wait, please. There are things I need to say.” 

“Okay.” David knew he would do anything Brad asked, and he hated himself for it. Brad was swept away by assistants and other people working on the film, and Dana smiled. 

“Come have a look, are you familiar with the film?” 

“No, unfortunately. I saw something about a rom com? Some Shakespearean twist?” He was trying to remember what he’d seen when looking for the location of the shoot, eventually pulling some strings to find out. 

Dana smiled and nodded, handing him a small stack of papers that were stapled together. “Here’s the script for today, feel free to follow along.” She led him to a sound desk. “Henry will get you a pair of headphones in a moment so you can hear the dialogue. I’ve got to go get some things organised, but let him know if you need anything and he can radio me. Have fun.” She smiled at him before turning and disappearing into the crowd of extras. 

The extras moved away quickly and David could see Brad not too far away, smiling and talking to the actor he was doing the next scene with. “This is ridiculous, we’re never going to finish today.” David thought he remembered the actor from something he’d seen before. His name was Lou? Maybe? 

“We have to. I’ve got to be in New York on Friday.” Brad sipped at whatever was in the cup in his hand, drinking through a straw. 

“Stop showing off.” Lou frowned, looking at one of the actresses who was getting ready to shoot the next scene. “Have you seen her tits? They’re ridiculous.” 

“I’m not listening to you. Even if I wasn’t gay, that’s just gross.” 

“Whatever.” Lou looked around, though he just continued to stare at the other women around, doing it in a way that made David uncomfortable even just seeing him from a distance. “So… Who was the moustache you were talking to before?” 

“Oh.” David leaned in, trying to see Brad’s expression a little better. He knew he probably shouldn’t be listening in on this, but he couldn’t stop his curiosity. “No one. Just some guy from the past… Don’t really know why he’s here.” Brad shrugged and David felt his stomach plunge to his stomach. 

He removed the headphones and handed them back to Henry without looking at him, standing and making his way off the set before he could be any more embarrassed. At least he knew where he stood. He’d wasted too much time on Brad, this was the nail in the coffin he needed. 

David was glad he had work that afternoon, he could put all of his energy into re-shelving books and not into thinking about the way Brad smiled at him, or about the way that he just shrugged him off. 

“Sorry David, uh, there’s a delivery.” Rachel interrupted him much later that afternoon while he was going through the finances, standing at the door of the small office in the back room. 

“Can’t you just handle it yourself?” David ran a hand over his face, looking up at her. 

“It’s not for the shop. It’s for you.” She watched him, a strange smile on her face. 

“Right, okay. Fine.” David stood up and moved through to the front of the store, stopping still as he saw Brad standing in the place he first saw him, looking through the books on the register. He was wearing a simple black sweater and jeans, and David was mad that it made him look so good. 

“Hi.” Brad looked up at him, his face twisted up. 

“Hello.” 

“You disappeared.” 

“Yeah. I, uh. I didn’t want to interrupt.” David shoved his hands into his pockets, still embarrassed about everything he heard Brad saying. He wasn’t even sure why he was here, really. Why he didn’t just let David leave again like he had before. 

“Right. Well. We finished shooting earlier, and so I’m probably catching a flight tomorrow. I just…” Brad was nervous. David couldn’t understand why, but he knew that he was. “I brought you this, I meant to give it to you a long time ago, but I thought you should have it.” 

He didn’t know how he missed the large package wrapped in brown paper, rectangular and leaning against one of the bookshelves. “Oh?” 

“Don’t open it yet.” Brad shook his head. “I’ll be embarrassed, just. I wanted you to have it.” 

“Right. Thank you. I don’t know what it is but thank you.” David gave him a genuine smile, feeling the gravity of Brad’s presence tugging at him again, never letting him breathe. 

“I had it in New York, and I thought… I didn’t know how to call you, I treated you so awfully but I brought it just in case. Then you showed up, and I wanted to, well I figured… The thing is…” David’s stomach twisted to see Brad so scared, so uncertain, but he didn’t know what else he was supposed to do. He remembered that day with all of the paparazzi, and took a deep breath, desperately pulling against everything in himself that was begging to pull Brad close. 

“What’s the thing?” 

“The thing is. I have a flight to catch. But I was wondering, if I didn’t, would you like to see me again? Spend some time together? See if you could like me again?” 

David was sure he was gaping at him like a fish out of water. He took some time to consider what Brad was saying. “Earlier. At the set. He asked you who I was, I heard him. You said I was no one.” 

“ _He’s_ no one. I told him that because I really don’t want him in my personal life. God, Lou’s an ass.” 

“Right.” 

“Please, David. If I knew you were listening…”

“Yeah, of course.” David rolled his eyes and looked at the floor, breathing hard. “It’s just. When I was a teenager I had these big ideas for my life. I had a plan, and I stuck to it. I had a wife and a stable job, I had a house. And then it fell apart. Then you came, and everything felt perfect again.” He took a long moment, just looking at Brad. “The truth is, that you’re incredible, and once you realise that you can do so much better than me, you’ll just throw me out again, and I don’t think I could handle that. You’re perfect, and your face is everywhere, you’re in all of my favourite films. I just don’t know I could live with myself if I let you break my heart again, no matter how much I want you to.” 

“I see.” Brad rocked on his heels slightly. “So that’s a no.” 

“That’s a no.” David sighed. “The entire world knows who you are. My mom barely remembers who I am.” 

“Yeah. Sure, of course.” Brad turned to leave before looking back at David one last time. “The fame thing isn’t real, just by the way. I’m just a boy, standing in front of a boy. Asking him to love me.” He paused, leaning in to kiss David’s cheek. “Bye.” 

He was gone. David wanted to scream, wanted to break something, wanted to feel something other than this overwhelming numbness. 

Eventually he got back to work, opening the package with a pang of sadness and guilt but pushing through anyway, because he didn’t know what else he was supposed to do. He shelved books, and picked up Ian’s call to tell him they were all having lunch at Paul’s restaurant. 

“I said no.” David shrugged, sitting around the table from the night earlier with the same group of his friends, watching the movers work to set everything back up. “What do you think? Was it a good move?” 

“Yeah, good move.” Jo nodded firmly. “He’s not that great, I saw that one movie with that… Disney star? Completely unwatchable.” David nodded, looking to Ian. 

“Good decision. Actors are always trouble.” 

Paul nodded in agreement, all of them solemn as Poppy walked in with half a sandwich in hand. “I’m here. What’s up?” 

“David just turned down Brad Bakshi.” Jo informed her, and Poppy’s head whipped around so fast that half of the lettuce fell out of her sandwich. 

“You fuckwit!” 

“No. It’s a good choice, smart choice.” Jo looked at her sternly. 

“Oh, right. Sure.” Poppy agreed quickly. 

David was about to protest when Ian interrupted, pointing to the gift that David had brought along with him, not wanting to leave it in the shop. “Is that the original?” 

“Yeah. I think so.” David nodded, looking at it seriously. 

“And he said he wanted to see you again?” 

“Yeah. It was actually pretty sweet.” David could feel everyone’s eyes on him so he continued. “I know that he’s an actor, giving out lines is sort of the thing they do, I wouldn’t be surprised if this one turns up in the next film.” He sighed to himself. 

“Well what did he say!” Jo demanded, snapping David out of his thoughts. 

“He said that fame isn’t real, that he’s just a boy… Standing in front of a boy… Asking him to love him.” Everyone was silent, just staring at him. David felt it all crash down on him at once. “Oh god, I’ve made a huge mistake.” 

“I think that’s obvious.” Poppy rolled her eyes and Jo elbowed her gently, all of them watching carefully as David stood up. 

“What do I do?” 

“Does anyone know where this is?” Ian already had his phone out, typing furiously before turning his phone to show an instagram live of a press conference, Brad sat at a long table in front of a room of reporters. 

“Yes!” David hadn’t been in that exact room, but he knew the hotel windows all too well. “I’ve gotta go guys, someone look after the painting.” He paused, looking for his keys. “Wait, Paul. You look after the painting, I don’t trust them.” He pointed around the room and rushed out to his car. He turned it on and the door opened, Poppy, Jo, Ian, and Paul climbing in with the painting. 

“We’re not missing out!” Ian said as he sat on the passenger’s side.  
  


“Exactly! Now, drive!” Jo yelled, startling David and forcing him to pull out onto the street. He kept under the limit, only just, but made it to the hotel in what felt like no time. They all hopped out of the car and snuck past the security to the main conference room on the ground floor, uncertain for a moment before hearing commotion and flashing cameras. 

“How much longer are you staying in LA?” An unfamiliar voice called out, and David turned through the door to see Brad like he was on the video, sitting in front of a room full of people. He was polished and beautiful. 

“No time at all, I fly out tonight.” There was a strange look in his eye and it made David’s heart twist in his chest. He walked into the room, unnoticed as he moved behind the rows of reporters. 

“Which is why we will have to wrap up now, final questions?” Dana was running the interviews, and David watched her pick out another person from the crowd. 

“Last time you were here, there were some rumours and photos of you with another man. What happened there?” David stopped breathing. 

“He was just a friend. I think we’re still friends.” Brad’s voice faltered, and David’s hand shot up without him even thinking about it. Dana pointed straight to him, he wasn’t sure whether she recognised him by now but he didn’t know whether it mattered. 

“Yes, Mr Bakshi, are there any chances you two could be more than just friends?” 

Brad’s eyes landed on him and the corner of his mouth twitched downwards, his eyebrows pulling together. “I hoped there might be. But I’ve been told there aren’t.” There was a coldness to his voice. 

“And what would happen--” 

Dana cut him off, holding a hand up. “It’s one question per person.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Brad turned to her with a tight smile, then back to David. “You were saying?” 

“I just wondered. If this other person, realised he’d made a big mistake, and came to you and begged you to reconsider. If he told you that you’re incredible and he’d been an idiot and he’d do anything for you… Would you reconsider?” 

“Yes. I would.” 

“Good to know.” David was grinning at him across the crowd, Brad’s coldness sliding away quickly as he grinned back. 

Brad leaned over to Dana and said something softly to her, and she nodded softly. “William, would you like to ask your question again?” Dana nodded to the man who had been speaking when he walked in, who looked confused for a moment before repeating. 

“Brad, How much longer are you staying in LA?” 

Brad looked deep into David’s eyes from across the room. “Indefinitely.” Everyone seemed to figure out what was going on at the same time, cameras turning to David as well as Brad. The security team ushered Brad backstage after a moment, and someone came to escort David that way too. He had a moment to look at his friends, all smiling and cheering at him in the most ridiculous manner they could. 

The door shut and David realised how small the room was, within arm’s reach of Brad as he grinned at him. “You look incredible.” 

“Are you sure this is what you want? I’m ready to just drop everything and move here to live with you, David. I’m in this. Entirely.”

“I’m in this too. I’m sorry about what I said. I’m scared, so scared. But I want you as long as I can have you and if it means you break my heart and leave me crying every time I see your face on a billboard… I want that.” 

“I want that too.” 

David pulled him in close, one hand on Brad’s waist and the other on his jaw, tilting his face up and pressing their lips together. Brad was almost boneless against him, kissing back quickly and easily, a smile pressed between them. 

—————————

Years later, after Brad had become a writer and David had kept his bookshop running happily with an adjoining cafe, they were still happy. They sat together in a small park, Brad’s head in David’s lap as he read a book, the pages in one hand and the other hand in Brad’s hair. The sun was bright, and there were children running around in the grass nearby. 

He wasn’t sure how long it would take, or when Brad would notice, but eventually he did. “Aw, babe look. Someone’s hired a skywriter to propose.” 

David put the book down and smiled at Brad. 

“Yeah. They don’t come cheap, y’know?” He pulled the ring from his pocket, laughing softly as Brad stood up immediately, letting him fall to one knee in front of him.

“David…” Brad’s hands came up to cover his mouth. 

“Brad. I’ve never been as happy as I’ve been with you. I know we’ve had our ups and downs, and I know that I’m still just waiting for the day I wake up and find out this has really just been the most incredible dream of my life, but I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life dealing with your moods and your wonderful laugh. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes. Always, yes.” Brad was tearing up, his hands over his face as David stood and pulled him close. “I love you so much David.” 

“I love you too.” David slipped the ring onto Brad’s finger and they both looked up at the fake clouds, standing in one another’s arms until the clouds faded and they just had one another. They had dinner at Paul’s restaurant that night and went home to their shared house.

They slow danced in the kitchen by the stove light, and it felt like all of the good things David was always too afraid to admit he wanted. But he had them, and he was never going to let them go again. 

“What do you think about training a goat to play the violin for the wedding?” 

“I don’t think goats can do that.” 


End file.
